


Modern Conveniences

by raktajinos



Series: womenverse ficlets [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was funny, charming even, watching him learn his way through the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Conveniences

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble game over at womenverse. My prompt was 'lights on, lights off'

Lights go on.

Lights go off.

Lights go on.

Lights go off.

At first it was funny, charming even, watching him learn his way through the 21st century. Of all the gadgets and gizmos that were part of her everyday life that were completely foreign to him, artificial light seemed to be the most disconcerting. 

She'd never really stopped to think about it, how something as simple as a light switch had fundamentally altered the very nature of human existence. She took it for granted, artificial light; whether that was flicking on the light in a hallway or using her cell phone as a flashlight. She tried to imagine what life would have been like before the invention of the lightbulb. 

Having to depend on fire for everything, on needing a fuel source and a form of ignition. Must have been exhausting. And dangerous. It was no wonder so many historical buildings had burned down, they were like little tinder boxes waiting for the flame. 

Lights go on.

Lights go off.

She should be annoyed, irritated at the constant on/off - she was trying to read. But she wasn't. She was more amused than anything else. There was this man, this brilliant man, standing in the corner flicking a plastic switch up and down.


End file.
